Tales of the Head Pixie
by HamTheWolf
Summary: "I haven't always been the strict, uptight, law abiding pixie that I am today. I used to be a snotty, rude, ignorant kid that could care less about rules, let alone 'destiny'. My path had been laid out for me and I unintentionally flew right into it."
1. A Story to Tell

_I haven't always been the strict, uptight, law abiding pixie that I am today. I used to be a snotty, rude, ignorant kid that could care less about rules, let alone 'destiny'. My path had been laid out for me and I unintentionally flew right into it._

_This is a story of my life before I became the Head Pixie. Like it or not, I should tell someone this story before I croak, so it might as well be someone I trust. I bet you just scoffed at that; I would have. My evil coworker and nephew, Sanderson._

_I hope you're still reading because I have a lot of ground to cover._

_I suppose I should start at when I was a kid._

_I remember this part clearly. I never truly knew what my father did, or why he wore his Head Pixie hat._

"Daddy why do you wear that big hat" little HP asked his father.  
The older pixie blinked at him. Suddenly HP felt something big being placed on his head. It was his fathers hat.  
"It's a symbol of being leader" his father said. "Someday you'll wear this hat."  
"Really?" the little one asked.  
"Yes" he answered. "Someday you'll be the Head Pixie; when I'm gone. Then you'll rule this world and everyone in it."  
HP stared up at his father in awe, his glasses reflecting the light of the room.  
"Will Charlotte rule with me" he asked.  
His father shook his head 'no'.  
"Your sister has a different path. As you must follow your destiny, she must follow hers. One day, you'll be big and strong; to protect her. This hat shall be yours someday, along with this world and every pixie in it."  
"Wow" the little pixie breathed.

_That's the most vivid thing I remember from being a kid. One of the few times my father seemed nice. I'm sure you figured out from that little number that your mother and I were best friends. We were very close despite the fact father clearly favored me over her. It was probably a gender thing. I didn't understood at that time why we had different paths in life, but I accepted it. At least until it came time to split up and start on our own paths._

_Father told me he was going to train me to be a leader worth something. Charlotte was sent away to learn how to be a proper female pixie. We were both crushed by it. I remember we were about ten magic years old._

"Do you really have to go" HP asked, watching his slightly older sister pack her things.

"I have to" she confirmed sadly. "It's what must be done..."

"We'll see each other again, right?"

"... I'm not sure, Henry..."

"We have to!"

Charlotte sighed slightly and looked at him with a sad smile.

"We'll meet up in three days. The place where we used to play."

HP's face lit up with joy.

"Sounds wonderful!"

_I remember meeting up nearly every night. It was my first act of disobedience to my father; It was the first of many._

((I got bored :I No inspiration. No motivation. No nothing.

So my headcanon is that HP is Sanderson's uncle. HP's sister is named Charlotte. They got into all kinds of mischief together when they were kids/teens! They were also best friends with a pixie named Edward, but that comes later. That's all I shall reveal for now! You must wait for the second chapter like everyone else! I'm so mean, I'm sorry! Reviews are welcome!))


	2. Bumping into Edward

((Yay new chapter!))

_Charlotte and I met up in the same place for years, even when things started to change. Charlotte was learning to be a slav- I mean, 'proper woman', while I was learning to be a bully- I mean 'responsible leader'. Things never fully changed until the day Charlotte fell in love. I remember we were about sixteen magic years old._

Charlotte and HP were at the park, next to the lamp post where they usually met. It was dark, because that was the only time both could sneak away.

"Our old man doesn't seem close to croaking yet" Charlotte grumbled, kicking the lamp-post beside her. "I'm tired of being proper and sophisticated!"

"I hate being dull and boring" HP responded, leaning against the lamp-post. "Now calm down; your fluttering is making me nervous."

The female let herself float to the ground with a huff.

"Anything exciting happen" HP asked.

"Well I did meet this cute pixie" she murmured.

"Is he any good?"

"He's so sweet! He's only a cubicle pixie, though."

"Dad says cubies are insignificant work monkeys that live only to serve us higher up pixies."

"I've always hated that. Treating lower class pixies like slaves while we live it up."

"Well when I become Head Pixie, I'll change that."

"I want it changed now!"

"... What's his name?"

"Huh..?"

"The cubie you like. What's his name?"

"Edward Sanderson, why?"

"Maybe we can have him join our little club."

"Our get togethers? But Henry-"

"I know it's wrong for cubies to be treated so poorly. It'd probably be the greatest time of his life."

_Surprised yet? After a bit of hesitation, she agreed. I remember the next day in the office when I found him._

HP was floating through the halls of Pixie INC. He wasn't sure what Edward looked like, but he was determined to find him. He was so distracted, that he didn't notice the pixie in front of him until it was too late.

Papers and folders scattered about as HP flew right into another pixie and was thrown back onto the floor.

"Sorry" HP heard a voice squeak. "I wasn't watching where I was going, sir..."

As HP was helped up, he got a good look at the pixie he had bumped into. He was smaller than a normal pixie would be. Dressed in the usual cubicle pixie outfit, he scrambled to pick up his papers.

"Let me help" HP said, starting to pick up some documents.

"Oh you don't have to do that, sir..!"

"I want to. Now let me help."

The cubie obeyed and the two picked up the files together. HP noticed his hair was a dark blue colour instead of the typical black that a pixie has. When they were done, HP handed the papers to him.

"Th-thank you" he stuttered.

"No problem" HP responded coolly. "What's your name?"

The pixie stared at HP in shock. It was no wonder; higher ups never ask for the names of the cubies.

"E-Edward, sir" he answer. "Edward Vi-Vitium Sanderson."

HP's eyes lit up. This was the pixie he had to find. Charlotte was right; he was kinda cute.

"Just the pixie I was hoping to fly into" he joked.

"M-me, sir?"

Again with the sounding surprised.

"Yes you" HP said. "Can you do me a favor?"

"O-of course..!"

HP nearly snickered. This kid was too easy to comply.

"You know where the park is right? The big one between Pixie INC and that house the spirits live in?"

"Y-yes..."

"I want you to meet me there by the lamp post in the middle of the park at ten tonight. If you can't show, I'll have you fired."

Edward looked at HP with disbelief. When he saw that the higher up was serious, he nodded slowly.

"Y-yes sir" he stuttered. "I'll be there, no doubt..!"

"Good. I'll see you then."

_We went our separate ways and didn't see each other for the rest of the day. I was curious about his name, though. I had decided to check with father to see what it meant._

"Father" HP said, trying to grab his attention.

"Yes?" _I remember hating how monotone he was; and how he never called me 'son' or even my name. He rarely addressed me at all._

"What does 'vitium' mean?"

"How many times have I told to get rid of that emotion? To answer your question, 'vitium' is Latin. it means 'defect'."

Defect? Why would that be his middle name?

"Thank you sir" HP said, managing to keep his emotions away from his voice.

"You're welcome. Now get back to work."

((Second chapter! I actually have big plans for this story! So HP's dad(I haven't found a name for him yet...) is the current Head Pixie in these flashbacks. The way I see it, even though Pixie INC is run like a typical office type business today, it used to be a little different. The leader of Pixie World has to have an heir to teach him everything he knows. That would be the 'vice president', tipically the son of the Head Pixie. In this story, HP is the heir, so he's learning how to be a Head Pixie. His father is a lot like the HP we've seen in FOP, but is much more demanding and never laughs. He'd rather stay secluded than visit other places (ex: Anti-Fairy World, Fairy World). He doesn't treat HP like a son at all. He treats him more like a co worker at best. HP finds dull and boring to be terrible, and just wants his father to love him. However, his father wants nothing to do with emotions like that, saying they make you weak and he couldn't afford to have weak Head Pixie's when he was gone. As for Edward, we'll learn his story soon enough! Thanks for reading!))


	3. Meeting at the Park

_For some reason I had__n't expected Edward to show up. When he did, Charlotte and I were surprised._

"Think he's going to show up?" Charlotte asked, leaning against the lamp post.

"If he values his job, he will" HP replied.

"Henry what did you tell him?"

HP opened his mouth to speak, but heard a voice behind him.

"I'm here sir" Edward said, gasping for breath.

"Sanderson" HP said. "Did you _run_ here..?"

"Y-yes sir..!"

"Why not fly?" Charlotte asked.

"I-I... I can't..."

Charlotte and HP exchanged looks of confusion.

"You can't?" they asked in unison.

"No" Edward stated. "My wings are too small... I can't fly with them..."

"That makes sense" HP said. "You were walking when I bumped into you this morning."

"You poor thing" Charlotte murmured. "You do seem rather tiny for a pixie your age..."

"Please don't pity me" Edward said sadly. "I don't need it..."

He looked up at HP.

"So why did you need me to come here, sir..?"

"I thought I should get to know you" HP stated simply. "You caught my eye and I thought it'd be fun to have you around."

"... Me, sir..?"

"Yes you. Will you meet us here when I ask you to?"

"I.. I'll try..."

_So after a little bit, we split up again, going our separate ways. What I didn't know then, was that meeting Edward was going to change my life forever._

((... Is anyone even reading this crap anymore? I swear I hate my stories XD they suck so bad. Anyway, look forward to the next chaper, I guess? If you're into my stupid fanfic, that is XD Reviews would be good! Anyone?))


	4. A Couple of Days

_Over the next few days, all three of us met up in the usual spot. During those times, father somehow found out that I was defying him and leaving home after dark._

"Where do you go every night?"

HP stared at his father in shock.

"Wh-what do you mean, sir..?"

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't, sir..."

"Don't play dumb with me." _I still remember the anger and hatred in his voice. _"I know you sneak out every night to go somewhere."

"I do not think that is any of your concern, _sir_."

_I don't really enjoy this next part, so I'll merely summarize it for you. Father and I got into a fight, I got locked in my room, and I couldn't see Charlotte for a few days. I saw Edward while I was working, but I couldn't bare to look at him. I felt bad for not even acknowledging him. After about a week, I was able to sneak out again to see them. I had made up my mind that I didn't want to become like my father._

HP walked though the park. He was walking because his wings were exhausted and hurt from working all day, sixteen hours a day, for the past week. As he approached the place he usually met his companions, he heard them talking.

"Do you think he's alright?" That was Charlotte's voice.

"I'm not sure" the voice of Edward stated. "He hasn't even looked at me since that day..."

"I'm here now" HP said, stepping into view. "Sorry to make you worry..."

I remember that Charlotte and Eddie hugged me as soon as they saw me. I can't recall ever being hugged so tightly in my whole life.

"Henry where have you been?!"

"We were worried, sir..!"

"I've been locked up for awhile because dad found out that I was sneaking out..."

They both frowned deeply.

"Are you alright?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes" HP answered. "I'm alright."

"Are you sure? Did father hurt you..?"

"I'm just fine, Charlotte."

"Answer my question, Henry."

"No he didn't."

"Don't lie to me, brother."

"I'm telling you the truth, dear sister."

"I said don't lie!"

_Oof, that anger and authority in her voice. I never could forget that about her._

"Alright fine" HP hissed, mostly out of fear. "He just shut me up and hit me a bit, that's all! Can we just drop it?!"

Silence reined over the trio for a few minutes, until HP broke it.

"I don't want to" he murmured.

"Don't want to what?" Charlotte asked.

"Go home" he answered. "I hate it there..."

"Oh, Henry" Charlotte started.

"I hate it" he repeated. "I don't want to be like father..! I don't want to be the head pixie..! I don't want to be his 'evil co-worker' until he dies..!"

"Henry calm down" his sister murmured. "It'll be fine..."

"How would you know?! You're not there! You're never there!"

He let his gaze fall, allowing silence to engulf them once more. Then he broke it.

"He blames me, you know" he muttered.

"For what, Henry..?"

"Mom dying... You leaving..."

"You had no control over that, Henry..."

"Trying telling_ father_ that..."

"... I'll tell you what, Henry. In a couple of days, we'll meet up again. We'll discuss what we're doing then, alright..?"

"If I may intrude on the conversation..?"

The duo turned their heads to see Edward standing there, staring. They had forgotten that they were actually a trio.

"There's an abandoned house not too far from here" he said softly. "You could stay there for a bit if it gets really bad with your father..."

"Eddie you're a genius" Charlotte exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

_I remember feeling a stab of jealousy then. How could this pixie I didn't even know be so close to** my** sister? I dare say I was a **bit** protective..._

"So... A couple of days..?"

"Yes" Charlotte replied. "A mere two days and we'll decide from there."

"Thank you, Cher..."

((So! It's revealed that HP's dad is a total jerk! But that's okay! Because he's vital to the plot! Somehow...

Jealous HP is jealous! Charlotte is oblivious! Eddie is slightly frightened! As always!

Yayyyyy! Okay, next chapter will come after I finish my last exam! Wooooo!))


End file.
